Misty Water
|pastaffie = None |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest = Elder: |namesl = Misty Water |familyl = None known |familyt = * |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = The Sun Trail, The First Battle |deadbooks = None}} Misty Water is a dull-pelted gray she-cat with milky blue eyes. History In the Dawn of the Clans Arc ''The Sun Trail :When offered a bone by Silver Frost, another elder of the Tribe, she turns down the offer, lamenting Broken Feather, who had died of starvation, and saying that she is waiting to go join him in death. When the cats vote on whether or not Shaded Moss's group of cats would stay or leave, Misty Water votes for the cats to stay. :When the group of cats are about to leave, Shaded Moss speaks. He says that they will follow the path to the rising sun, but they will always carry the mountains and the other cats in their hearts. Misty Water mutters that it won't stop them from missing them. :Later, when Jagged Peak goes missing, Snow Hare tells Gray Wing that Misty Water is too old and nearly blind to help with the search. Gray Wing protests, telling his Tribemate that Broken Feather had told him many times that Misty Water was the best scent tracker he ever known. She blinks up to Gray Wing, and responds that she will come. :The two then pad out of the cave, and Misty Water follows behind Gray Wing, her paw steps stiff and shaky. She announces that she knows that Jagged Peak went over the the rocks that lead to the plateau, hauling herself awkwardly over them. Misty Water says that when she catches him, she will claw him, stating that her old bones aren't fit for this. Gray Wing replies that it can't be right, as he notes that Jagged Peak was up there two days ago. Misty Water glares at him, and demands if she can't tell a two-day-old scent from a fresher one. She states that the scent was laid on top of the older one, and complains that younger cats like Gray Wing always think they know everything. :Later, Misty Water drags herself over the lip of the plateau, and pads to the heap of stones that cover the dead body of Fluttering Bird. She asks Gray Wing if Jagged Peak came there two days prior, and he replies he didn't. Misty Water states that he came there that day, noting that his scent has pooled, showing that he had spent time there earlier. She pauses, and scents all around the stone heap, before she clambers down beside the waterfall once more, and says that he went that way. :As Misty Water branches off the boulders, Gray Wing asks if she is sure. Glancing back, her eyes narrow into an icy glare, and she asks him if he is saying she is too old to recognize a scent trail. Gray Wing realizes that Jagged Peak left to find the traveling cats, and Misty Water gives the boulders a last sniff before returning to his side. She mutters that Jagged Peak is a stupid kit, and that he will be back when his belly starts rumbling. Gray Wing wishes he could share her confidence, before helping Misty Water down the rocks and running back to the cave. When he arrives, Quiet Rain asks Gray Wing if he found him, and he notes that Misty Water picked up Jagged Peak's scent. :When Gray Wing is about to leave to find Jagged Peak, Misty Water nudges her way to the front of the crowd, and reminds him not to forget the route she showed him, which was over the boulders and around the side of the mountain. Gray Wing snorts that he knows, stating that they wouldn't know where Jagged Peak if it wasn't for her. Misty Water then gives a satisfied snort. :Later on, the traveling cats come across a Twolegplace, and Shattered Ice states that it is one, adding that Misty Water told him about them, but he thought she was making it up. When a cow looms over Gray Wing, it lets out a deep-throated moo, and he remembers how Misty Water loved to imitate that noise, which scared the kits who listened to her tales. The First Battle :Lion's Roar nudges a mouse toward Misty Water, insisting for her to try it. Peering at the prey from her nest, she refuses, and nods toward Jay Frost, who picks grit from her nest. Lion's Roar tells her she must eat, but Misty Water protests that it is the last piece of prey. Quotes References and Citations Category:Females Category:The Sun Trail characters Category:Minor Character Category:Elders Category:Ancient Tribe Cat Category:The First Battle characters